A Thousand Snakes
by Lialane Graest
Summary: "There are a thousand snakes in my body..." She had boasted to him once. Now he planned on removing every single one of them. Onesided!MedusaxStein.


"There are a thousand snakes in my body…" She had boasted to him once.

Now that she was strapped to the dissection table, gagged and stripped, he planned on counting every single snake he removed from her. Her eyes were wide as she glared up at him, her body straining against the restraints.

A twisted chuckle escaped him and grew in intensity and volume. He lowered the scalpel to her stomach, moving it with a lover's touch across her stomach, small beads of blood following the sharp metal's gentle pressure. Hysterical giggles leaked from him as he pressed harder, the witch's eyes glazing momentarily with the pain.

Muffled chanting reached his ears, pulling him from the depths of his madness. A swift movement removed the gag and he stared down at her, his hand covering her mouth.

"I hadn't planned on removing your tongue so early. It's so much better when they can beg." He said coldly and let his hand slip away from her mouth.

"So this is how they let you use your madness, Stein? I'm ashamed for you, allowed only to exercise your true creativity at the shinigami's whim." Medusa said in a raspy voice. "And what of your Hippocratic Oath, _Doctor Stein?"_

A sadistic grin slid across the man's face. "It's an oversight on your part to believe that I ever recited that particular oath."

For a brief second terror slipped across the witch's face. It lasted only for that moment before a look of pain replaced it, followed by a sharp intake of breath. A scalpel quivered in the woman's stomach, Stein slowly dragging it along the previously left line.

"Nake, snake, cobra-" She began and Stein grasped her jaw with his left hand, forcing it shut and pushing her head back as his scalpel descended towards her throat. The woman tried to move, to pull away from the sharp instrument but couldn't.

Blood poured from the carefully made incision. A low chuckle escaped the man as he admired his handiwork.

"Try to chant all you want now, Medusa. You'll find it a bit hard with your vocal cords severed." The sadistic grin spread across his face as she glared up at him, her lips moving with no sound escaping them.

He whistled as he cut into her stomach, searching for the snakes she had boasted about. They came almost immediately, wrapping around his arm and trying to slide up it. His wavelength fried it and he laughed. One after another they came, wrapping around his body, trying to wriggle their way inside him. Each met the same end.

Another incision opened her chest and he smirked as he heard the rasp of air that should have been a scream. Looking up he saw the witch's face contorting in pain as he peeled the skin away from the muscle. Another snake slid out of her and slithered up his arm. It was larger than the rest had been and he let it gaze into his eyes for a moment before calmly sliding his scalpel in between its eyes as it reared back, hissing.

Hysterical giggles filled the room as he removed the snakes from the witch's body, her blood dripping down to land on the concrete floor. It covered his hands and dulled the bright metal of the scalpel he was using, some of it splattering onto his glasses and lab coat.

He lost count of the snakes that he excised from her, and lost track of the time that he spent with his wrists buried in her body, rearranging her organs and listening to the violent rasp of air that signified the pain that she couldn't even scream to ease as he searched for more of the elusive snakes.

His own throat grew scratchy from the near constant giggles, and even in his euphoric state the scientist focused on that and retrieved a glass of water from a pitcher he had had the foresight to bring into the room with him. He returned from his drink to find his patient where he had left her.

But not how he had left her. Her chest was barely moving and it was obvious that she was nearing the end. He leaned over her, staring down into her eyes with a sadistic grin painted across his features.

"I'm glad that I get to see the light die in your eyes as you breathe your last."

Medusa couldn't respond vocally, but she mouthed something at him with the last of her strength. It looked suspiciously like, "I love you, you know."

Hysterical laughter filled the small room as the light faded in the woman's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: :D I don't own Soul Eater, and I hope that you enjoyed my first SteinxMedusa fic. Cover by ****asamiart**** on deviant art.**


End file.
